Big Data Systems are being used across the world, in order to interpret data transported over networks to profile user experience, improve adoption, and predict issues, etc. However, all applications, include legacy applications that are still in use, have not been designed in a way such that the data they transfer over the network can be smartly assimilated by analytics systems. The manner in which data passed over the network can be interpreted is tightly coupled to the application logic and the services it provides.
Dropping raw data on a network, mixing a variety of information, such as real usage data, system logs and other data, without being able to categorize such data, leads to application usage that cannot be interpreted accurately and thus fails to allow for the use of Big Data analytics in such cases.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.